Hiccup Goes To School
by sword-art-offline
Summary: Hope Park is a average person, he just want's to do school, and play in his band, but things just keep coming up that hinders him and his band, like popularity, bullying, and band record companies. Modern AU. rated T for language, and maybe other thing's. on hold for the moment, but will probably continue.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup Goes Too School

Prologue

Hello my name is Hope, I'm in 11th grade and 17 years old, you would think with a name I have life would be good… my life is a mess, it's pretty dull for the most part ( cough), it's all just a schedule for me, anyway my teachers like me because I get my assignment's in on time, and I do my work, but other people just look at me weird, I guess you don't make too many friend's when you're a nerd.

But what is there to like about me, I'm socially awkward, in my free time I draw, build, or invent stuff and or I play music.

Don't ask me to sing I'm terrible, but I can play the piano, a bit of bass, and violin, which is good because I joined a band called The Guilty Spark's (TGS), we play pretty much anything we can think of which is interesting.

In the band we have Jan he's the drummer, Keith he's the bass player, John the backup guitarist, Damon the lead guitarist, and Isabella our singer, and me who plays piano/violin, and any and all song's that we do (grumble), we all are people who just want to get out of school and get outta there, unlike Persia and Jaden the stuck up Bitch and Bastard, The band and I don't even know how they got popular, I guess when you're rich it has it's perk's.

It's nice to have true friends, not those who want to hang out with you for your popularity, everyone in the band are brothers (HEY!) and sister, from another mother, we even have nicknames for each other.

Jan he's Fishleg's, because one night we were all high in caffeine, and when he was playing the drums we said his stick's looked like fish leg's, I don't even know how we thought his stick's looked like fish leg's.

Keith got his actually nickname, because his twin sister Isabella(our singer) was fighting him about something, anyway after the fight he was still ready to play, so we named him tuffnut because he was tough to survive the beating his sister gave him.

Isabella got her nickname for being rough with anybody she doesn't like, sometime's her brother, which obviously lead to the nickname ruffnut.

John got his nickname because when he gets a runny nose he gets a runny nose, so we named him Snotlout.

Damon he's just Damon.

And me I had hiccup's for one week, I think you can guess what my nickname is, it's Hiccup and this is about me, my school and my band's story.

0000

**Review Please and I may or may not continue the story depending how much response I get back**


	2. Chapter 2

Hope woke up with a startle, everything around him was hazy, his alarm clock was blaring, so he turned it off, truth be told he's not a morning person, but school is school, the house was very quite in the morning, which makes sense after Hope's mom died in a car crash it's just him and his dad, Hope got up, picked some clothes, took a shower, went and had breakfast, grabbed his car keys and was out the door.

Now you would think you dad being a senator you'd have a cool car, ah no, he got a beat up, Honda civic, which is okay but, ehh, when he pulled into the school lot, Damon and Keith were already waiting for him.

Hope walked over to them "hey guys what's shaking".

Damon sighed and pinched his nose, Keith being a joker said "hopefully not your ass" Damon snickered from behind him, and Hope jeered "hahaha" funny, let's get to class.

As they were walking to their classes, a thud was heard followed by a (umph), that thud was Keith being tackled by his twin sister Isabella, our band singer.

Isabella smiled, and said "hey guys what up", Keith looked up from the floor "the sky" Isabella snapped "not funny Tuff" she ten offered her hand to her brother who took it and hauled himself off the floor, Damon just shook his head, "well since that's over with where do you guys wanna practice?"

"How about your place Hiccup", Hope sighed, "ah come guys can't a guy get's the hiccups for a week without that becoming his nickname"

All "NO!"

Alright fine my place 4:00pm, and someone text John and make sure he makes it.

Isabella groaned, "He never shows up on time".

Damon guffed, "we should just get a new back-up guitarist".

Isabella and Keith nodded.

Hope sighed "alright after school, my place well rehearse and talk more about John, I'll you guy's later".

With that the group of friend's went to their classes, and tried not to look stupid, and not get bad grades.

LATER

"Hey guys come in "the group of friend's started to shuffle in all their equipment to the basement, and started to set-up.

Isabella spoke up when they were all done setting-up, "well let's call a meeting".

Isabella being a coordinator was all business right then, and all the friends went up stairs and sat down at the table, "Ok this meeting is assembled to discuss about John and what we should do about him", she finished and looked around the table.

Hope spoke up, "well I don't want to kick him out of the band per se, but I do want a more reliable person to count on". Everyone agreed with Hope.

Keith nodded then raised his hand "all in favor of not kicking Snotlout out but just getting a more reliable person, raise your hands", everyone raised their hands.

Isabella then stood up and said, "Then it's settled well start holding auditions for a new player".

Everyone nodded and got up from the table, and started making their way to the basement, to go and practice some songs.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours of practicing different songs, the band finally rested and sat down to eat at the rather big table in the dining room.

"So guys when should we start holding auditions?" Isabella asked.

Damon answered, "Well we could start tomorrow, that way we can poster's up for auditions starting Saturday later that afternoon".

The teenager's ate the rest of their meal with various chatter, and dialogue, going on, when they were finished , everyone but Hope stayed at the table, he went and got paper and other materials, for the posters they were going to make.

A little while later he returned, "Ok guys what should we write on these posters?".

Keith spoke up, "How bout, uhh, join the band that's going to create history!".

"You know that is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard, bar none." Jan spoke up.

"Well can you come up with something better?!". Keith said, his sister then stood up, and spoke up, "How bout, auditions being held for the back-up guitarist in the band (TGS), starting at whatever time we pick" she finished talking and sat back down.

The other band members looked at each other, and all of them raised their hands in approval, "Alright, that's settled, what time should we start we start auditions? Hope asked, looking around the table, Damon spoke up how-bout at noon" they all agreed.

"Well let's get started on those poster shall we" Isabella stated, and being the supervisor of the band nobody argued, because if you did, well let's just say that didn't end well.

LATER

The group finished the posters, and after the supplies were cleaned up, went home to do their homework, Hope went up to his bedroom and sat down at his desk, he pulled out his homework, and started to write.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own any httyd characters/except there AU names, but if you want to use one of my AU names for your story, feel free just tell me so I can follow your story.**

On Saturday the band started to put poster's up around town, and in the school building, with the principle's permission, to everyone's surprise, a couple of teenager's went and auditions, for the group, but none of the people struck a chord with the band, by the afternoon they had almost given up hope and John had started to whine.

"When are we done?" he asked to no one in particular, Isabella answered "When we're done stupid "she mumbled idiot under her breath.

Hope spoke up "Well how bout we call it a day, and let's just wait and see if someone else comes forward" he stated.

Damon snorted and then woke up from his "cat nap" everyone looked at him, "what? Can't a guy take a nap?" he closed his eyes again.

"Yea this is not working out, why don't we go get some lunch?" Jan said.

Hope then asked who wanted pizza, they all raised their hands, "well let's go" Hope said.

The group of teenager's went and packed into their different car's, and all drove to the pizza joint about five minutes away, when they arrived they ordered 3 pizza's and being teenager's gobbled them all up in seconds.

Jan sighed in contentment "ahh, that hit the spot", the rest of the group nodded.

Keith then spoke up "hey guy's I just remembered some people are moving in down the street, and there's a boy and two girls.

Isabella grinned "and I'm pretty sure you noticed the girl's right" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Keith mock gasped "oh please even if I did, they wouldn't go out with me" he looked around the table "or any of us" he was implying the other boys.

Damon smiled "maybe, but no girl can resist me"

"I'm a girl and I can resist you" Isabella rolled her eyes.

Hope then spoke up "can we drop the flirting stuff it's kinda awkward"

Jan then started to rattle of number's of how the odds were of good of getting one of the girls to go out with any of them; nobody paid attention to him, or his calculations.

Hope then said that they should get back to his house for the auditions, everyone grumbled but agreed, and they paid the bill, and went back to Hope's house, when they got there, to their surprise about ten minutes later, a boy and two girls, walked in, and asked if they could audition, they introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Derek" the boy said, he was skinny with brown hair and with a voice obviously cracking, and rather good looking.

The girl's then introduced themselves as Astrid and Claire, Astrid said that everyone called Claire Camacazi, for obvious reasons once you got to know her, the band asked what instrument's they played.

"Well I can play electric guitar" Derek stated.

"I can sing and play the violin" Claire spoke.

Astrid spoke up "I can sing to and I play the banjo"

The group was impressed so far and asked what song's they wanted to play, Claire spoke up "well I want to play a song that's called Romantic Flight, for violin. And Derek and I want to play Good Time", Derek said "Astrid and I are going to play I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun".

Isabella told them to start; Claire got out her violin and started to play the first song, the group liked it because it was slow but very beautiful, the boys appreciated how calm and serene Claire looked while playing the piece, and Isabella was tearing up from it, when Claire was done the group applauded, and Claire grinned and bowed, before Derek came up and joined her for the second song, the music started up, and they both began to sing.

Both

(Woah) it's always a good time.

(Woah) it's always a good time.

Derek

Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this prince song in my head?

Hand's up if you're down to get down tonight

Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab take me anywhere

I'm in if your down to get down tonight

Claire

Good morning and good night

I'll wake up at twilight

Both

It's gonna be alright

Derek

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Both

WOAH oh-oh-oh

WOAH it's always a good time

We don't even have to try; it's always a good time

Good time

Good time

It's always a good time

Claire

Woah

Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room hit the ATM

Cause it's always a good time

Derek

Good morning and good night

Both

I'll wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright

Derek

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Both

WOAH oh-oh-oh

WOAH oh-oh-oh it's always a good time

WOAH oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

WOAH oh-oh-oh

WOAH oh-oh-oh it's always a good time

WOAH oh-oh-oh

We don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Derek

Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time

Claire

Doesn't matter where, it's always a good time

Derek

Doesn't matter when, it's always a good time

Both

It's always a good time!

WOAH oh-oh-oh

WOAH oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time

WOAH oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try

It's always a good time

WOAH oh-oh-oh

WOAH oh-oh-oh, it's always a good time

WOAH oh-oh-oh, we don't even have to try

It's always a good time

(Fading) woah-woah-woah-woah

0000

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

The group sat there stunned after the performance, they were good, really good, they thought, Hope then spoke up.

"That was amazing, great job"

"Yea we could definitely use you guy's" Isabella stated.

Derek and Claire looked at each other than nodded, "we'll join if Astrid can join to, or were out" Derek stated.

"Alright let's hear what you got" Keith said.

Derek then went back to the amp and started to turn the knobs and buttons on it, while Astrid went to the mike, Derek nodded he was ready, Astrid turned and the music started again.

Astrid

I'm not Roxanne I'm not Alina, I'm not Sharonna

And I don't wanna study work or stay homma

I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun

I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun

I'm Lindana and I wanna have

I wanna wanna wanna have fun fun fun

I 'm not Veronica or Alison or Donna

And I don't wanna clean the sink or mow the lawna

I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun

I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun

I'm Lindana and I wanna have

I wanna wanna-wanna have fun fun-fun

The song ended and the group was blown away again, they talked quickly among themselves before coming to a decision, "we have decided that if you want, you can all join the (The Guilty Sparks), what do-you say, Damon asked.

The three people looked at each other and then they all turned with huge grin's on there faces.

"Yes!" they all answered.

"Welcome to the band" Isabella stood up and shook hands with each of them, which they gratefully accepted, after they cleaned up, the group of teenagers went out to lunch.

"Well now since you're in the band, we have some rule's, first be at practice on time, that's how our last player was kicked off, second Isabella here is our manager whatever she say's you do, understand" Damon finished.

"What happened when someone didn't obey" Claire asked.

"Isabella got her nickname that way" Keith answered before being pushed by his sister hard.

"What's her nickname?" Derek spoke up kinda nervously.

They all said "Ruffnut"

"Oh" was the intelligent response they got from the three teenagers, who decided right then and there to do exactly as they were instructed.

"Ok this is getting awkward, anybody have a joke" Hope asked.

"I do! I do!" Keith waved his hand.

"You always have a joke ready don't you?" Jan asked.

"Yep, were would the world be without laughter, besides life's too stupid to take seriously " he stated smugly.

"Yea, but your joke's are kinda dumb" Hope answered looking up from his food.

"Oh yea! Well hear this one and see if you don't laugh he jeered.

Derek spoke up and looked at Keith "alright tell me the joke, and see if you can make me laugh".

"You have your work cut out he rarely laughs at anything" Claire then put her head in her hands and looked directly at Keith "precede".

Keith by now was getting kinda nervous, but he thought of a perfect joke, he grinned smugly, he leaned over and whispered into Derek's ear.

"If Jaguar's are known as Jag's and the Patriot's are known as Pat's what are Titan's called" He drew back his smug grin grew bigger, waiting for the answer, Derek thought for a second before he broke into a grin then he started to snicker, then laugh "That was a great joke man" he spoke between gasp's, the girls were stunned it had been a long time since Derek laughed like that.

"What did you say to him" Hope looked at Keith quizzically.

"Well just let me do this one thing first and I'll tell you" he got up from his place and went to the end of the table his back facing the exit door, "If Jaguar's are known as Jag's and the Patriot's are known as Pat's what are Titan's called", he then waited, the boy's thought for a second before they too were snickering, the girl's on the other hand's looked at him in confusion, his sister got it but didn't do anything because she was used to it.

"What's so funny, what's the answer" Claire asked.

"Think about it" the girls sat there before realization dawned on them and they stood up with angry expressions, Keith took that as his sign to leave, he ran for the exit, with the girls hot in chase.

Hope looked at Damon and asked "what's the answer" he asked naively.

Damon shook his head and told Hope "Titan's shortened is tit's" when realization dawned on Hope they all started to laugh like mad men, they paid the bill and went back to Hope's home, they what-ted for the rest of the group to return, they asked each other question's and exchanged small talk and jesting, after a while Derek stood up and said he needed to get home, as if on cue the girls walked in with a bruised Keith in tow, "I see the girls found you Tuff, how you holding up?" Jan asked, the girls just grinned and high fived each other.

"don't…don't want to talk about it" he limped to the couch and laid down, Derek then grabbed Astrid and Claire and after saying a hasty goodbye he pushed them out the door, leaving the rest of the group with a moaning Keith, "let's get you home brother" Isabella stated before she grabbed her car key's, and helped him out the door.

"Well we should get home to, come on Jan, see you later Hope" Damon waved before he and Jan left leaving Hope by himself, he just shook his head and went up stair's to go take a much needed nap.

**Review please and if you guys have any song's that you would like to see in this story just put the title in with your reviews and depending on what song's they are I may put them in the story.**

**And if you guys have suggestions please tell me I'm getting writer's block. **


End file.
